fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RJ
Summary RJ is the main protagonist of ∞Dimension☆Tripper∞→’s lost episodes. Appearance Normal Stage RJ is a young 12-year-old boy with black hair with YInMn blue outlines and has heterochromia (a red left eye and a green right eye). He wears platinum and red shoes, a platinum shirt with a pink collar, a red and orange left sleeve and a blue and orange right sleeve, platinum socks with colored stripes, and blue and red shorts. On his left backhand, there’s an azure blue power button the size of his whole backhand. His height is 4ft and 5in. He sometimes wears a platinum backpack. Yotta-Hyper-Overdrive Mode/Final Ultimate Berserker Rage Crazed Mode RJ’s eyes glow red and the pupils disappear. His face turns beet red and he goes uncontrollably berserk. All veins are bulging to the near-max and sets on fire until this form is deactivated. Legendary Mode/5000% Mode RJ’s eyes glow black flames with one having a red core and the other with a green core. RJ’s skin glows white streaks from the blood pressure. Soul Mode An aura surrounds RJ. Colors may vary. Battalion Mode RJ’s eyes glow a black flame with green and red inner-flames and his hair rises and spikes up. He has a black aura that is a combination of all aura colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet), white lightning, and steam. His skin turns reddish purple, glows white streaks with all bloodlines, veins, arteries, and heart glowing red, expand without limits and his heartbeat rate increases. RJ goes completely and absolutely berserk, raging, furious, mad, wrathful, crazed, crazy, and every emotion of anger and insanity, becoming uncontrollable and brutal. The aura turns into the shape of a black, serpent-like, monstrous head. RJ’s pupils dilate to vertical, thin lines that glow white and red. His fangs grow more visible. The power button on his backhand blasts a white light for until Battalion Mode is deactivated. Personality RJ likes to mess around, travel, look at photos, and fight for fun. He likes to do whatever he wants, when he wants, and how he mostly loves it to be, doing anything chaotic good and not obeying rules and laws (except for the major laws and rules like killing, littering, destroying properties). On the outside, sometimes a complete jerk, but on the other hand, can be the nicest guy. RJ is also a pervert sometimes, but he can be sweet also. RJ is a cutie, but annoying to other characters at times due his pranks. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Body Type II (Automatic Adrenaline Rush + all super strength and speed genetic diseases) Supernatural Body Type II (via Enhanced Muscle Usage) Contaminant Immunity Flawless Coordination Accelerated Reprograming Charged Attacks Average Knowledge of a 12-year-old (but his IQ is always 120) Blindsight Decelerated Aging Enhanced Agility Enhanced Beauty Peak-Human Charisma Enhanced Combat Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Durability Enhanced Defense Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Energy Enhanced Body Part Velocity Enhanced Flexibility Enhanced Health Enhanced Life-Force Enhanced Lung Capacity Average Memory Average Mental Stamina Enhanced Mobility Enhanced Motor Skills Enhanced Potential Enhanced Recovery Enhanced Regeneration Average Senses Enhanced Soul Enhanced Speed Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Strength Almost Unbreakable Bones Peak-Human Survivability Enhanced Willpower Indomitable Will Enhanced Wits Enhanced Muscle Usage (100000%) Semi-Immortality (RJ can live forever and beyond) Child Prodigy Aging Immunity (RJ is always 12) Efficient Movement Enhanced Parkour Enhanced Strike Enhanced Cuteness Evasion Automatic Adrenaline Rush (every time right after RJ wakes up since he’s an energetic child) Blood-Pressure Manipulation (to maximize RJ’s blood pressure) Inner Power Riders Aptitude Indomitable Rage Weapon Proficiency Reactive Attribute Enhancement Hypercompetence Enhanced Roar Supernatural Roar Flow State (as fast as perfected ultra instinct) Action without Thinking/Uncontrollable Body Rage Form Berserker Physiology Zenith All-Out Mode Super Form (via Inner Power) Hyper Form (via Inner Power) Aura Manipulation (all aura types) (via Inner Power) Chi Manipulation (with maximum amount of power a human body can contain) (via Inner Power) Strong Soul Strong Heart Barbarism Enhanced Mind, Body, and Soul Usage Badassery Themes Trivia * Due to his physical attributes and powers, he is a large building level (tier High 8-C), the highest possible level enhanced humans can ever get. * RJ’s name means he is one of the most lovable guy you’ll ever meet, he is accepting of you no matter what. He’s one of the most supportive, sweetest, adorable, outgoing person you’ll ever meet. He really doesn’t care what other people think about him and does what he wants, when he wants, and how he wants it to be. You can go to him for anything and he'll be there. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Fighters